rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Semblance/@comment-28713246-20171121021821/@comment-25936766-20171121045942
"even though many of your points are meek, not to mention very poorly rounded and draining on cliches and already established cannon." Except my points are not meek at all, even less rounded. I'm literally stating the facts as they are. They're not even clichés, the fuck are you talking about there? Winter herself said that in Vol.3, and the transcripts are right here in the episode pages if you want to check for yourself. Don't like it? Not my problem. Go complain to Monty in his grave. The fact is that Weiss, or any Schnee, can't just summon whatever enemy they kill, only those that led to personal growth in one way or another. -------------- "Cause someone to undergo rebirth in another body" Ok. Now tell me how Weiss herself undergoes rebirth into another body, like you literally stated in your original post, up there for everyone to see? Oh wait, she doesn't. She Summons a construct, a figure, of an enemy she killed that made her grow as a person. She doesn't reincarnate into anything at all, she doesn't even die. The only person who reincarnates is Ozpin. Weiss is not Ozpin, okay? Weiss is not Ozpin. ---------------- "Then I suppose If she killed you, it would result her in 0EXP?" Remnant is not a videogame. I think you missed that fact. Experience works like it does in Real Life. You may want to look up a dictionary to see what Experience means. It doesn't work like it does in Videogames where it's just a value that makes you Level up when it reaches a certain amount. This isn't Sword Art Online or .hack or Log Horizon. -------------- "If you actually think you can justify the show's "deus ex machina"-" Ok, first of all, the actual fuck does this have to do with this discussion? We are talking about Weiss's Semblance. The Deus Ex Machinas in this show have absolutely nothing to do with this topic. Get mad all you want, but at least stay on-topic. Second of all, the only real Deus Ex Machina in this show is the Silver Eyes, that petrified the Ancient Grimm Dragon in a flash, preventing it from sweating more Grimm to life, and scarred Cinder the Maiden, taking her multiple months to recover. However, I've explained why they are a Deus Ex Machina many times in many other places, and since it is completely irrelevant to this discussion, I'm not doing it here. The Schnee Glyphs seem to do whatever the writers want them to do, but they haven't done anything completely out of left-field nor have they really saved the day in a major way, which is the most important aspect of a Deus Ex Machina. ------------ "please explain to me then, how the heck does her sister, who is hundreds of times stronger and more experienced than her able to summon a very similar Beowulve, right before her?" First of all, it's "Beowulf", not Beowulve. Learn some english. Second of all, "a very similar Beowulf"......similar to what? Weiss hasn't summoned any Beowulves, ever. Only Winter has. ----------------- "So then please kindly explain to me how are these "early experiences" any different than Weiss's experiences?" We don't really know shit about Winter's backstory, so we don't really know what exactly happened that made a Beowulf and at least 1 Nevermore make Winter grow as a person. Maybe her first real Grimm Kill was a Beowulf, just like the Knight was to Weiss (yes, the Knight's a Grimm. It's a Geist, in fact). Or maybe it was a giant Nevermore instead. We can only guess, all we know is that they led her to grow as a person in some manner.